Naciste para conocerme, y yo nací para ti
by TamyWhiteRose
Summary: One-shot de InuYasha y Aome. Es mi primera vez que escribo para ellos. Espero lo disfruten.


**Naciste para conocerme, y yo nací para ti**

La joven Aome Higurashi, ya vivía en la época antigua junto a InuYasha desde hace dos años. Estaba feliz de haber tomado su decisión. No por ello dejaba de extrañar a su hermano Sota, a su madre, y su abuelo. No fue sencillo elegir. Sin embargo, gracias a su amorosa madre, quien le dio su bendición al igual que el resto de su familia, la joven de cabello azabache supo que su hogar estaba donde estuviera su corazón. Y sin duda alguna, era junto a aquel chico mitad bestia. Ciertamente, él era muy rudo y agresivo cuando lo conoció. Pero ella conforme pasaba el tiempo, logró ver más allá de lo externo.

El joven de ojos dorados y cabello plateado, utilizaba esa actitud tosca como una coraza para evitar ser lastimado. Pues, siendo pequeño fue siempre rechazado, y solo por su madre Izayoi era confortado. Tristemente, ella perdió la vida y el niño quedó desamparado. Creció solo, sin amor, ni amistad. Hasta aquella ocasión, en que cierta sacerdotisa hizo nacer en él, el primer amor. Planeaban estar juntos, pero no se logró. Por el engaño del perverso Naraku, quien los separó.

Todo eso, conllevó al encuentro de ellos dos, y a todas las aventuras junto con sus amigos Miroku, Sango, Shippo, y Kirara para derrotar a Naraku, y recuperar la perla de Shikon.

Esta perla ya no existía, pues Aome había descubierto el significado de las palabras de su abuelo: _"Quien porte la perla de Shikon, pedirá el deseo correcto. Así, la perla se purificará, y desaparecerá."_

Al desaparecer la perla, la sacerdotisa Midoriko finalmente encontró el descanso, liberada de su lucha contra monstruos dentro de la joya.

Kikyo también descansaba, finalmente habían salvado su alma. Después de haber sido traída al mundo de los vivos a la fuerza, lo que más albergaba su corazón era ira y tristeza. Había muerto creyéndose traicionada por quien más amaba. Pero al descubrir la verdad, ella elaboró cuidadosamente su plan para acabar con aquel ser que causó tanto mal. Lanzando una última flecha, logró dejar una pequeña luz en la perla oscurecida. Para luego despedir con un beso al chico que amaba. Sin embargo, al momento que la joya se completó, la tristeza invadió más de un corazón. Pues, el último fragmento mantenía vivo a un jovencito. El hermano menor de Sango, Kohaku. El espíritu de la sacerdotisa de piel como la nieve, extrajo la luz de la perla, logrando así que Kohaku volviera a la vida. Ella misma era hermana mayor, comprendía el dolor que Sango sentía. Su último acto generoso, les devolvió a los dos hermanos la alegría.

Ahora, InuYasha estaba con Aome, la reencarnación de su primer amor. La chica no dudaba de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, hubo días en que se sintió insegura y preocupada. Cierto día, hablaba para sí misma mientras caminaba.

\- Sé que InuYasha jamás podrá olvidar a Kikyo. Pero, a veces me pregunto si está conmigo, porque la ve a ella reflejada en mí.

Justo en ese instante, llegó hasta el árbol sagrado. Aquel lugar donde él había permanecido sellado por una flecha en su corazón, luego del engaño de aquel malvado que habían derrotado. También allí, fue su primer encuentro. Ese árbol, fue el punto de significativos momentos para ambos. No contaba con encontrarlo precisamente ahí. Pensaba que estaría combatiendo monstruos junto con Miroku. No estaba segura si acercarse, o de qué decirle. Sin embargo, él se percató de su presencia.

\- Aome… me alegra que estés aquí.

\- InuYasha, yo…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí…

\- No me mientas, tonta. Se te ve en la cara que algo te ocurre. ¿Qué te pasa?

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a tornarse acuosos.

\- Yo… Me pregunto…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

\- ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Contigo es con quien más deseo estar. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste cuanto te extrañé por tres años?

\- ¿Acaso es porque la ves a ella en mí?

\- ¿Te refieres a…?

\- Sí…

El muchacho mitad bestia, la envolvió en sus brazos con ternura. Pudo sentir las lágrimas de ella en su cuello.

\- Aome, no tienes por qué inquietarte por eso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que ya entiendo por qué estamos aquí ahora. Es cierto que Kikyo me hizo sentir amor por primera vez. También es cierto que estuve indeciso porque tú eres su reencarnación. Pero me di cuenta de que, aunque me hubiera convertido en humano, Kikyo no habría sido totalmente feliz.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ella creía que, convirtiéndome en humano, la perla desaparecería y ella sería libre de aquella responsabilidad, y podría ser una mujer normal. Pero no habría pasado, porque no era el deseo correcto. Quien logró descubrirlo, fuiste tú. Gracias a ti, se recuperó la paz. Y tú me aceptaste tal como soy.

\- Pero… Yo jamás seré igual a ella. Y sé muy bien que jamás podrás olvidarla. Incluso, hace cinco años, yo misma te dije que no puedo pedirte eso. El primer amor es imborrable.

\- Es cierto Aome, es imposible que la olvide. También es cierto que no puedes ser igual. El hecho de que seas su reencarnación, no significa que yo esté a tu lado por el recuerdo de Kikyo.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Aome, cuando quedaste atrapada en el inframundo junto con la perla, me di cuenta de todo lo que aprendí gracias a ti.

 **Flashback**

 _Aome me enseñó a sonreír, y a confiar en los demás. Gracias a Aome, tengo amigos. Me enseñó a derramar lágrimas por otros, y a conocer la verdadera fuerza y la bondad…_

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Aome, incluso anoche… Kikyo apareció en mis sueños.

\- ¿Habló contigo?

\- Sí, me dijo que estaba en paz, y agradecida, con los dos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es la verdad, dijo que te agradecía por sanar mi soledad, por todo lo que me pudiste enseñar, y también dijo que mientras yo sea feliz, ella también lo será.

\- InuYasha…

\- Aome, Eres tú a quien amo ahora con todo mi ser. Kikyo será un querido recuerdo en mi corazón. Pero, desde aquella batalla dentro de la perla, me di cuenta de que tú naciste para conocerme, y yo nací para ti.

La joven de larga cabellera negra estaba realmente conmovida con todo lo que su chico amado le decía. Por fin logró dibujar su dulce sonrisa.

\- InuYasha, gracias.

\- Te amo, Aome.

Así los dos sellaron aquella conversación, con un dulce beso lleno de amor, al pie del árbol sagrado.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _¡Hola a todas! Como verán, esta vez escribí algo distinto. Es mi primer intento escribiendo para InuYasha. Lo que más me gusta de este cuento de hadas feudal, es que contiene de todo un poco en cada episodio. Drama, Romance, Acción, Suspenso, Comedia, Aventura, Amistad…_**

 ** _El pasado 3 de septiembre del 2017, asistí a una convención de anime, llamada RokuSho edición Cardcaptor, en honor a Sakura Cardcaptor. Allí, tuve la fortuna y la alegría de saludar a Enzo Fortuny. El actor de doblaje para Hispanoamérica de: Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue, InuYasha, Drake Parker, Cody Banks, Frodo, Fred y Geoge Weasley, Arnold Shortman, y muchos otros personajes. Tengo un afiche de InuYasha autografiado por él, y una foto con él. Jamás olvidare ese día._**

 ** _Mi pareja favorita, es InuYasha y Aome. Y esto que escribí, surgió de una conclusión a la que llegué, luego de ver el final. Sin embargo, no soy de las que desprecia a Kikyo. Sí me molestaba cuando ella se portaba cruel, pero sé que en el manga es totalmente distinta. Y al final, me di cuenta de cuán buena era._**

 ** _Espero le den una oportunidad. Kikyo Sachi-sama, si te animas a leerlo, bienvenida._**


End file.
